There has to be an or!
by v.d.mouse
Summary: Daneil and Jack and possible thoughts they may have had. Set during the episode 'Small victories', more missing thoughts then missing scene. very DJJN Slash. There is a better summary inside as I'm really bad at these little ones
1. Daniel

Disclaimer: Anything here that looks like Stargate SG-1 well none of that belongs to me :( not matter how much I wish it did!

No folks the only thing I can claim as mine is the idea that they may have had these thoughts or that they are possibly a couple.

Summary: OK so I was going through a slash phase and made the mistake of watching some Stargate SG-1 which lead to my muse deciding to dump this little idea in my head and wouldn't let it go until I had written it so here it is.

Basically I was watching the '_Small Victories_' episode when the looks on both Daniel's and Jack's face made me wonder just what was going through there minds at that precise moment, and what it they were having a romantic relationship too, what would there thoughts be. So this is not so much as a missing scene as maybe missing thoughts.

Anyway read and enjoy and any constructive criticism would be welcome however I should warn that this is only a two chapter one-off fic What I've written is pretty much it, no more to it I'm afraid.

Anyway I've rambled enough so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Daniel - 

They were trapped with no way out. The large monstrous bugs that gave him the creeps were everywhere. Jack had told him to give the order but how could he? How could he kill his lover and best friend?

There had to be a way, there was always a way out.

There was always an or!

If only he could find it, if only he had more time. But there wasn't. There was no more time, there was no other way.

"Do it."

He gave in. He submitted. He failed his lover when he needed him most.

_I'm sorry Jack_ he thought_ I'm so sorry_

Beside him Major Davis gave the order while he continued to watch helplessly as the man he loved more then any other fought for his right to a last breath.

And then that light, that beautiful blinding life saving light that signalled they were safe. They had done it.

They had found an or!

He wanted to scream and shout for joy but found it hard to say anything.

They were safe.

His love was alive.

* * *

AN – Hope you liked :) 

Up next Jack's thoughts


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: Anything here that looks like Stargate SG-1 well none of that belongs to me :( not matter how much I wish it did!

No folks the only thing I can claim as mine is the idea that they may have had these thoughts or that they are possibly a couple.

Summary: OK so I was going through a slash phase and made the mistake of watching some Stargate SG-1 which lead to my muse deciding to dump this little idea in my head and wouldn't let it go until I had written it so here it is.

Basically I was watching the '_Small Victories_' episode when the looks on both Daniel's and Jack's face made me wonder just what was going through there minds at that precise moment, and what it they were having a romantic relationship too, what would there thoughts be. So this is not so much as a missing scene as maybe missing thoughts.

Anyway read and enjoy and any constructive criticism would be welcome however I should warn that this is only a two chapter one-off fic What I've written is pretty much it, no more to it I'm afraid.

Anyway I've rambled enough so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Jack - 

This was it. No more jokes, no more sarcasm. Just the cold hard truth.

They were going to die.

Well he would be damned if he was going to just give in, even if it was going to use every last bullet he had he was gonna take some of these bugs with him.

He gave the order to Daniel and then concentrated on firing. Teal'c was right behind him.

He should have done this alone. He shouldn't have lead one of his best friends to death. He should have stopped him.

This is it.

Wait the camera.

_SHIT_

He thought he had thrown it further away then that. He knew Daniel would be staring at the images it was projecting of them. Watching him die with those beautiful blue eyes filled with desperation, begging that there was another way.

That there was an or!

It was bad enough he had been forced to ask his lover to fire the damn missiles, but to have him watch.

No he couldn't do that to him.

He had to get to the camera; he had to move it so it wasn't pointing at him. He couldn't let his love see this; he couldn't let his caring and sometimes fragile mind be haunted with nightmares of this one moment.

Then he was surrounded by the light. That beautiful blinding life saving light.

"Now that's timing!"

* * *

AN - OK well that's it like I said this was just a little one-off fic and I hope you liked it. Please read and review I'm always happy to hear what people think, unless its a flame then they can just go into a little dark corner and be nasty all by themselves and leave us nice people alone!

Ok and now it's time for me to stop rambling and leave all you nice folks alone so please your welcome to read my other stuff but otherwise

Have fun :)


End file.
